Beware the Batman (2017)
Beware the Batman was a 2017 film about Batman. It was directed by Ben Affleck, and the screenplay was written by Affleck, Geoff Johns, David S. Goyer, and Frank Miller. The film stars Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Bryan Cranston as Lt. James Gordon, John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth, Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox, Maggie Grace as Vicki Vale, and Michael Fassbender as The Joker. Cast *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne **Davis Cleaveland as Young Bruce *Michael Fassbendar as Joker/Jack Napier *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Lt. James Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Maggie Grace as Vicki Vale *Rhys Ifans as Sal Maroni *TBA as Thomas Wayne *TBA as Martha Wayne *Daniel Day-Lewis as Henri Ducard (flashback only) *Jim Caviezel as Ted Grant (flashback only) *Dominic Cooper as Zatara (flashback only) *TBA as Joe Chill *Jim Parsons as Edward Nigma *Steve Buscemi as Kirk Langstrom *David Schwimmer as Commisioner Gillian B. Loeb *TBA as William Earle (cameo only) Sypnosis The film opens with a young Bruce Wayne leaving an opera with his parents, Thomas and Martha. As they walk through an alleyway, a mugger named Joe Chill approaches them, demanding for Martha's pearl necklace. Thomas and Joe begin to scuffle, but the mugger pushes Thomas aside and shoots Martha. Thomas and Bruce run away, with Chill on their tail. They make it to the Gotham City Police Department, looking for the police commisioner, but Chill shoots Thomas before they can make it in the building. Chill tries to kill Bruce, but Gillian B. Loeb shoots Chill down. Alfred Pennyworth picks up Bruce an hour later. In tears, Bruce goes home to Wayne Manor, vowing revenge on the crime world and the now-paralyzed Chill. About 22 years later, Bruce is now 30 years old, and returning to Gotham. Upon his return, he visits the grave of his mother and father. Bruce walks down the streets of Gotham, returning to Wayne Manor. He is ambushed by a group of thugs, but Bruce easily takes them out. During the fight, Bruce flashes back to various events in his past while he left Gotham and training in martial arts; Las Vegas with Ted Grant, Henri Ducard on an island in the Caribbean, and Zatara in New York City. Bruce finally returns to Wayne Manor, surprising Alfred, who had just sold the manor. Alfred states that the new owner is coming to Wayne Manor in three days, but Bruce is still allowed to stay there. Bruce decides to take over Wayne Enterprises, that his father once worked as the CEO of before his death. Bruce visits Wayne Enterprises, greeted by Lucius Fox, a good friend of the Wayne family. Lucius explains that he was the former CEO, but was overthrown by William Earle. Bruce and Lucius strike up a conversation about crime-fighting, where Bruce finally reveals that he would like to fight crime and protect Gotham, and asks Lucius to help him by creating him gear. Lucius agrees, and the two begin planning on what they'll create. Bruce creates a rough draft of a car (later the Batmobile), as well as a protective bodysuit (the Batsuit). Lucius states that he will see what he can do, and Bruce returns to Wayne Manor. He creates a workshop in a cave underneath the home. A bat flies by his face, causing Bruce to flashback to when he was 8, and was afraid of bats. Bruce manages to confront his fear of bats, and realizes what he has to do. A group of thugs are shown rushing into Ace Chemicals, wanting to steal something inside. The leader, Sal Maroni, orders them to hurry up. A man in a gray bodysuit with a bat-like cowl, yellow utility belt, black gloves with black spikes on the end, boots and dark briefs (as well as a bat symbol on his chest) over the bodysuit crashes into the building, taking down a few thugs. Maroni and a few thugs manage to escape. Maroni orders one of the thugs, Jack, to shoot him down. Jack attempts at this, but fails. The man spares his life, and defeats Maroni's gang. He flees, and the police sirens are heard from down the road. Maroni yells at Jack, and furiously pushes him into a vat of chemicals. Maroni and the remaining thugs manage to escape. The man stands atop of Ace Chemicals, and takes off his cowl to reveal himself to be... Bruce Wayne. Bruce stares down at the city, and notices the thugs escaping. He quickly puts the cowl back on, jumps into the final copy of his car rough draft, and drives after them, running over one of them. Maroni furiously demands to know who he is. Bruce simply responds; I'm Batman. The police arrive, and Batman flees. Lt. James Gordon arrests Maroni and his thugs. One cop asks about the shadowy figure that helped catch the criminals. Another cop speaks up, saying that he shouldn't be trusted. The Commisioner, Gillian B. Loeb, agrees, stating that the GCPD will indeed hunt the vigilante down. Gordon is hesitant, but gets back into the car and the cops leave. In one of the vats, a white hand pops out, attempting to escape the vat. The next morning, Alfred is seen watching the news, and a report on the events that transpired at Ace Chemicals the night before comes on. Loeb confirms that one of the thugs stated that the masked vigilante's name was Batman, and also states that Batman is fighting the police's fight. Bruce disagrees from behind Alfred, and also confesses that he is Batman. Meanwhile at the scene of the crime, Gordon and Loeb are arguing over if Batman means harm to Gotham or not. Loeb furiously asks Gordon who's side he is on, and leaves. Gordon looks up at the sky, hoping to meet up with Batman again, and returns to his home. The scene cuts back to Wayne Manor, where Bruce is training in the Batcave. Alfred calls Bruce, telling him that Lucius wishes to see him. Bruce finishes up his training, and goes upstairs to find Lucius in the living room. Lucius shows him a blueprint of another Batman device, what he is currently calling the Batwing, and that it can fly. Lucius mentions that it may come in handy. Bruce shows him blueprints for something similar to boomerangs, but in the shape of a bat. Lucius titles them ''Batarangs. ''Bruce smiles, stating that Lucius really does have the "Midas touch". Lucius leaves, and Bruce watches the news report. A few weeks later, Maroni has escaped jail, and now has a new gang of thugs. He tells them that they will go back to Ace Chemicals, and get what they deserve. A voice in the shadows states that they shouldn't go back after what happened to the police, and the "death" of Jack Napier. Maroni disagrees, stating that Napier was one of the worst thugs he'd ever hired. The voice states that when you speak of the devil, he shall appear, and steps out of the shadows to show a disfigured Jack; with white skin, green hair, yellow teeth, and lips redder than normal. Maroni nervously comments that he looks a lot like a clown. Jack agrees, stating that he always had a sense of humor. Jack takes Maroni by the neck and slams his face into the desk, Maroni falling to the floor. Jack looks down at Maroni, stating that he always imaged that Maroni would go out "with a bang". Jack pulls out a gun, startling the other thugs, and pulls the trigger. However, it is just a prank "BANG!" gun, making Jack laugh. Jack tosses the gun to the side, and shoots Maroni for real, killing him. Jack places down a Joker trading card, telling them that his new name is; The Joker. The next night, Joker and his new thugs (Maroni's new thugs, but since he was killed, Joker took over) sneak into a party for Bruce Wayne's birthday. Bruce thanks everyone for coming, and asks them to have fun. The thugs shoot at the lights, making everybody scream in terror. Joker leaps down from the balcony, welcoming everyone to the "Fall of Gotham" party. Joker introduces himself as the Joker, and gives them a speech about his backstory, about him wanting to make his dad laugh, and he never got the shot. Bruce nods to Lucius, who is in the crowd, and sneaks out. At the end of Joker's speech, he tells the thugs to get the valuables, proclaiming that he will become the richest man in Gotham to ever exist. Batman jumps down from the balcony, tackling the Joker. Somebody in the crowd screams, "It's the Batman!" Gordon and Loeb, who are attending the party, notice the Joker and Batman fighting. Loeb orders the GCPD to send reinforcements. Loeb attempts to pull his gun out, but is attacked by a couple of Joker's thugs (who resemble the Joker from the Joker cards). Gordon manages to escape, ordering the cops (who have arrived) to get inside and get "anyone who looks like a clown". The cops manage to arrest the thugs. Gordon finds Loeb's body, dead, outside Wayne Manor. Gordon dips his head in respect, sad for his fallen comrade. After the police fix everything up, Batman meets with Gordon to talk with him about Joker. He hands him one of Joker's cards, confirming it as "a calling card". Gordon thanks Batman, and leaves. The scene cuts to Arkham Asylum, a place for the criminally insane. Gordon is seen talking to one of the security guards, who had just put Joker in one of the cells. Batman arrives on the scene, and goes in to question the Joker. Batman asks who Joker was. Joker snickers, agreeing that "you didn't hear my introductory speech", and begins. Joker explains that his father was a very stern man, and didn't laugh often. Joker himself, as a child, was never happy, and his father hated that about him. One day, he took red Sharpie, and drew a smile on Jack's lips. One day, Joker explains, his father took him to the zoo (which was rare for the Napier family, they were very poor). Jack pleaded to see the clowns. The clowns, you see, inspired Joker. Joker notes that he didn't wish to use them for evil purposes at the time. When they got home, Jack took his father's pants, and put them on. He walked right up to his dad, let go of the pants, and they fell right down to his ankles. Jack's dad was laughing histerically, and Joker explains that ever since that moment, he wanted to make people laugh. Joker explains that aside from wanting to put a smile on the face of Gotham, he wanted to become rich, because his family was very poor as a child, and wanted to live up to his father's legacy. Batman asks what happened to Jack's father. Joker frowns, and very quickly states that he was killed by Sal Maroni. Joker reveals that he became a member of Maroni's gang to find out about Maroni's schemes, and killed Maroni two nights ago to avenge his father. Joker smiles, and states that his only way of living up to his father's name, was to become one of the richest men in Gotham, and to put a smile on the face of Gotham. Joker begins to stand, saying that the only way to fufil this dream was to get rid of Batman. Joker flips the table on top of Batman, laughing like a maniac. Batman pins him up against the wall, saying that he won't be able to fufil this dream. Joker just laughs like a mad-man. Batman drops him and leaves the cell, slamming the door behind him. The next couple of weeks are pretty calm in Gotham, aside from the occasional robbery. Batman puts a stop to another robber, but the police come at the end of the fight. Loeb arrives, pointing a gun at Batman's head, demanding to know why he continues to do the job meant for the police. Gordon angrily tells Loeb to back off, but Loeb tells him to save it. Loeb shouts to the cops to kill Batman as soon as they can. Batman notices a smokebomb nearby Loeb's feet, and tackles him away as soon as it goes off. The police begin coughing, and Loeb is gone once the fog clears. Many cops begin to blame Batman for Loeb's disappearance. They begin to shoot at Batman, but he manages to escape. All the cops get into cars and drive off, searching for Batman. Gordon goes atop the GCPD building to find Batman standing there. Batman is holding the smokebomb, with Joker's face on it. Gordon wonders out loud why Joker wanted to do that to Loeb. Batman states that he wants to tear Gotham apart, and flies off in the Batwing. The Batwing lands on Ace Chemical's rooftop, where Joker is standing over Loeb's dead body, laughing like a madman. Batman is about to call Gordon, but a bunch of Joker's henchmen come and attack Batman. Batman manages to defeat them, and has one final faceoff with the Joker. The Joker is defeated, and Gordon finds Batman defeating the Joker. Joker is sent to Arkham, and Batman is named a hero. The cops stop trying to kill him, and now respect him. The next day, Gordon and Batman meet on the rooftop of the GCPD. Batman lifts his cowl to reveal himself as Bruce Wayne. Gordon looks surprised, and hands him a calling card of a new villain, who likes riddles. Batman agrees to look into it, and flies into the night, ending the film. Category:The All-New DC Cinematic Universe